Accuracy of integrated temperature sensors, such as BJT-based and CMOS-based temperature sensors, is typically limited by VBE (bandgap) variation, and has been reported as about +/−2° C. over the temperature range of −55° C. to +125° C. without calibration. Therefore, for sensors design-limited by VBE variation, calibration is typically required for accuracy better than +/−2° C.